


Wanted: Field Medic

by elvhenphoenix



Series: Skye Lavellan One-Shots [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Swearing, anyway, here's wonderwall, it says graphic but its probably not going to be that bad really, just wanted to cover all the bases
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvhenphoenix/pseuds/elvhenphoenix
Summary: Everything had been fine.Until it wasn’t.Until some asshole with a grudge had decided the best thing they could possibly do with their time was to shoot the Inquisitor in the stomach.Oh, and the cherry on the cake?It was someone she had been sent to protect.





	Wanted: Field Medic

They were perhaps a day’s walk from Redcliffe, camped in the middle of the wilderness.

It would have seemed peaceful, had there not been a small patrol of soldiers escorting the Inquisitor and her party. They formed a loose ring around the tents, standing at the edge of the darkness that tried to steal the firelight, chatting quietly amongst themselves as they stood guard.

Skye noted, with some irritability, that the Inquisition had failed to equip the accompanying soldiers with any tents. It seemed that once again, the ‘Inner Circle’ – as the advisors and her team mates had come to be known as – were being given special treatment from the quartermaster.

Although it wasn’t like she didn’t have work to do. The Inquisition had cleared the Hinterlands of the warring apostates some months ago; the horrors of Redcliffe Castle were but frightening dreams. But three weeks before, a messenger, with little more than the ragged clothes on his back, had arrived at Skyhold, promptly collapsing in the courtyard.

She could still remember it; rushing to the man’s aid, flinching as he shied away from her elven ears and calling instead for the surgeon to see to his wounds.

Skye had watched the man be carried away, and an hour later she had decided to hear what news he brought.

The news itself wasn’t as terrible as she might have thought – a single, lone apostate was terrorizing some small hamlet two days from Redcliffe. It wouldn’t have been an Inquisition matter had Redcliffe regained a measure of control over the region; but they were still rebuilding, repairing the damage that Alexius had caused with his Tevinter cultists.

And so, the next day, Skye and her team had saddled up and ridden out once more, the recovered messenger riding right alongside. Cullen had taken no risks when it came to their safety this time around, however; assigning a small troop to accompany them was what Skye had managed to persuade him to. Had he had his way, Cullen would have sent out half the army.

He had been on edge ever since Haven, Skye thought, back in the present. She was looking over a more detailed map that Harding had rolled out for her of the area, the geography thanks to a scout who had bravely volunteered to stake out the village before the apostate noticed their arrival.

‘You see, Inquisitor, that as sheltered as they are in the valley, it will be downright impossible to venture an unknown attack,’ Harding continued.

Skye nodded, her eyes narrowing as she studied the map. ‘I don’t suppose there are any handy ledges for us mages to get a good shot from?’

Harding shook her head. ‘I wish, Inquisitor. If I could, I’d build them - I’ve got orders from Commander Cullen not to let you near the apostate if I can help it.’

Skye straightened up at that, folding her arms as she frowned. ‘He does realise I’m not some helpless child, right? Cullen can’t protect me like this forever. It’s been two months since Haven – I’ve recovered, I’m fine!’

Harding snorted. ‘Don’t forget, he found you half dead in the snow. I’m not sure he’s ever going to stop protecting you again – you’re too important.’

At that, Skye let out an exasperated sigh. ‘ _Fine._ ’ She rolled up the map and retied the twine that held it around the parchment. ‘Is the Inquisitor at least allowed an hour off before she sleeps?’

Harding grinned. ‘I suspect I can probably let that slide.’

Skye laughed, and turned back towards the fire. Cassandra and The Iron Bull were exchanging war stories, whilst Solas listened idly. Occasionally he would make notes in a book of blank parchment he had requested from Skyhold.

He looked up as Skye rejoined the group, and settled on the ground as close to the flames as she could get.

‘Have you decided our current course of action, then, Inquisitor?’ he asked.

She nodded. ‘Looks like we won’t be able to sneak in after all. We’ll have to be careful,’ she added. This was pointed firmly at Bull, as he grinned at the idea of a full-frontal assault. ‘The village seems to be backed into a corner, with the apostate stopping them from leaving the valley. If anyone gets hurt – Creators, I don’t even want to think about what that would mean.’

True to form, it was never the politics that Skye seemed particularly bothered by. It was the everyday life that hit her the hardest – to watch anyone in that village die would break her heart, just as the losses at Haven had.

Cassandra nodded, reaching for her sword and her whetstone. That was something he had noticed, too – whenever Cassandra felt anything coming close to nerves, she reached for the reassurance of a weapon.

It wasn’t always a sword she reached for, either. Skye and Bull had had a good laugh when she had mistakenly reached for Solas’s gleaming magestaff the day before.

‘So how do you want us to proceed, boss?’ the Qunari asked. Skye gestured at the soldiers.

‘I’m hoping these guys won’t actually be needed, and that they’ll be able to stay behind and help the village stabilise after the apostate has been dealt with.’

‘By dealt with, you mean kill, right?’

Bull wasn’t exactly the most tactful member of the squad. Skye flinched. ‘If we can persuade him to stand down, that would sort of be best-case scenario. I’d rather not kill another apostate if I can help it.’

At this, Solas sat up straight.

‘It has been my experience that enraged apostates do not often listen to reason, Inquisitor. We may well have no choice but to stop him.’

His tone was one of regret, and Skye looked him over quickly before turning back to the flames. Her hair was pulled into a long braid, and with amusement he noted that a flush was creeping up her neck.

They still really had yet to discuss what had happened in the Fade. Of course, she had come to find him as soon as she had awoken – a little confused, more embarrassed – but then that damned messenger had arrived and they’d been dispatched back out into the field.

Well. He wouldn’t push her any further. The kiss had been an ill-thought idea, an impulse that would have served better to be restrained than implemented.

And yet. She had kissed him back, had pulled him to her in that dreaming world.

She wasn’t the only one who was flushing, it seemed. He could feel the warmth creeping into his cheeks.

As he reached to rub the back of his neck, Skye saw Bull give Solas a sharp glance. The elf had become suddenly interested in the flicker of the flames, and his cheeks were reddeningly ever so slightly.

She dropped her gaze as The Iron Bull looked between the two of them, and as he threw his head back and roared with laughter she winced.

‘Well, I’ll be. You two fucked already?’

His voice carried, loud and clear, and Skye covered her face with her hands as she saw several members of the soldiers turn around in surprise and then amusement at the proclamation.

‘Certainly not!’ she responded, flushing with indignance. ‘We haven’t done anything of the sort.’

But the Qunari was grinning. ‘I’m Ben-Hassrath, Skye. You can’t fool these eyes.’

Solas was staring fixedly at the flames, but at Bull’s words he got to his feet.

‘I’m going to the river to fetch some more water,’ he announced, and turned, striding away and vanishing into the darkness.

Skye glared at the Qunari. ‘Thanks, Bull. Like I didn’t need it to be any more awkward than it was already.’

Cassandra was scandalized. ‘You…and _him_?’

She could feel the tips of her ears growing red. ‘For your information, we didn’t actually sleep together,’ she hissed. ‘There was just a shared dream, nothing more.’

Cassandra was beginning to smile too, even as Bull heaved with laughter. ‘There’s always one dream,’ he smirked, and at that Cassandra burst out laughing.

Perfect. Scowling, Skye got to her feet, and followed Solas. Leaving behind the cackles and crackles of the campsite, she used a little magic to light her way, and a little Dalish skill to follow his tracks.

He didn’t have too much of a headstart, and as she found her way to the river she paused in the bushes, watching as he stepped into the water.

He stood that way for a moment, his face lifted to the stars, and Skye felt an odd tension release around her heart. He seemed so at peace, a rare pause in time for her companion, and it was a moment she didn’t want to break.

‘Solas?’

He didn’t turn to acknowledge her. ‘Inquisitor.’

She emerged from the treeline at the sound of her title, and after a heartbeat she joined him in the river, wading out until she was stood next to him.

The difference in height was definitely noticeable in the water; where it reached just above his ankles, Skye’s hide leggings were wet halfway up her calf. The water felt cool on her toes, and she wriggled them, sending clouds of mud and dirt to float up to the surface.

‘Ir abelas,’ she said softly. ‘I didn’t tell anyone – I didn’t mean for Bull-’

‘It is quite alright,’ Solas interrupted smoothly. ‘After all, it was a moment of weakness for both of us, was it not? It meant nothing.’

Besides him, he heard her stir the water as she turned to face him, and looked down to see her slightly mismatched eyes full of hurt as she looked up at him.

‘A moment of weakness,’ she repeated.

After a moment, she snorted in disgust. ‘To think I came to see if you were alright. Looks like you’re just fine.’

She turned away, scowling, preparing to head back to the bank and to the campsite. ‘Next time, I’ll just leave you to it instead of- OOF!’

One wrong step on a slippery stone, and Skye went tumbling to the ground, landing face down in the water.

Or, at least, she would have if Solas hadn’t reached out to seize her arm, stopping her fall.

She gasped in surprise, as he pulled her back to a standing stance, and then pulled her towards him.

She was short enough he had to bend his face towards hers, and as their mouths met Skye gasped, before reaching to entwine her hands around his neck. He kissed her, long and hard, and Skye murmured against his lips, the sound almost like a purr. It spurred him on, and he teased her mouth wider open. She was pliant beneath him, and he could taste honey on her tongue as she pressed herself against him.

It was his turn to moan, and Skye could feel his heart racing as he reached down to lift her against him. She stilled, and broke away from him, opening her eyes to see his fill with confusion.

‘I…’

He was actually lost for words, instead letting out his breath in a shaky exhale. She shook her head.

‘I don’t want this to be another moment of weakness,’ she whispered against his skin, and released him, withdrawing her hands. He let her make her way back to the bank, this time unaided, and followed suit, until both were sitting, letting their feet dry on the grass.

She seemed content to sit in silence, and he complied, instead watching the moon turn the water to silver, watching the light flicker off the scales of the tiny fish that swam there.

‘Neither do I.’

He was hardly aware he had spoken, but Skye looked at him, eyes guarded. He sighed.

‘But we have a task to attend to. There are people that need us – need you. You cannot afford any distractions until we are back at Skyhold.’

He turned to look at her, reaching for her hand and linking their smallest fingers together. ‘I promise. When we have returned to Tarasy’lan Te’las.’

She looked at their joined hands, and closed her eyes, taking a breath. As she breathed out, the tension seemed to lift from her shoulders, and she looked at him with affection.

‘As long as you promise. Come on, we should get back.’

She jumped to her feet, and he followed, releasing their hands as he followed the Inquisitor back to the campsite. She threaded her way through the trees deftly, and although he had no love for the Dalish he was reluctantly impressed with her ease of navigation through the foliage.

By the time they had returned, the embers had burnt low. Cassandra and The Iron Bull were nowhere to be seen, and Solas supposed that they were already sleeping. He paused at his tent, and inclined his head towards his companion.

‘On nydha, Tarasyl,’ he murmured, and was rewarded with a final, brilliant smile before Skye vanished inside her tent.

He stood outside a moment longer, enjoying the feel of the breeze on his face, before turning in for the night.

He could still taste the honey.


End file.
